monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth: Chapter 11-13
After a long hiatus, let's finish up this tale! Chapters 11-13! (Warning: Minor tease of a rape-scene. Despite the genre, some reader discretion advised.) Chapter 11: Loyalty Rewarded. Promestein's goodbye. I awoke to a strange feeling. My wounds were fully healed and my exhaustion faded. I sat up carefull and looked around. "You've had a rough time during this war Solomon." A voice spoke out. I recognized it immediately. Promestein was facing me in the doorway. "Master Promestein..." I said. "You healed me?" She didn't respond, she walked towards the desk where my gear was placed and examined it. "It's been two difficult years Solomon." She said. "You joined me as a weak mercenary, begging to be sparred a dark fate, and I transformed you into a truly magnificent person. After you had performed my tasks, you agreed to stay, and you even had sworn to secrecy the grim fate Ilias had planned for this world." I didn't respond as well. I listened to her as she turned and faced me. Continuing to speak. "Of all the Seekers of Truth, you and Lucia I had the most faith in. Do you know why?" She asked. "Because...you gave humans fire?" I asked. "Correct." She said smiling. "I gave humanity fire. I am always fascinated by human beings. You naturally pursue and seek knowledge. You humans evolve and overcome obstacles that are presented. Over these past millennia, nothing made me happier then the day I saw how they evolved even with Ilias' guidance after I gave them fire." I kept listening. I always knew she loved humanity. "And you Solomon." She said staring at me. "You followed me and accepted my guidance over the Goddess of Light herself. Truly I am grateful to have had your loyalty." I nodded. "I'll always be grateful for the gift you gave me." I told her. "Solomon," she said as she removed her labcoat. "Of all the time you served me, have I rewarded your loyalty?" I shook my head. Wondering what she was doing. "Ah, you always took the knowledge I gave you and the praise you received as its own reward." She said. I suddenly saw movement under her clothing. She transformed her body into the ancient seaweed I saw before. "I believe your loyalty deserves a much better reward." I back away slowly. "You're going to devour me?" I asked nervously. She smiled as the seaweed restrained my body. She walked towards me slowly "Oh no, I could never eat you. Despite your perverted nature as a human." She showed a plant-like organ in her arm. "I'm merely going to satisfy the hunger of this plant and your desire at the same time." She moved her arm near my penis, ready to begin her reward. I didn't even struggle. My face was blushing red with the strange desire of what she's about to do to me. I couldn't help but stare at her. "Master Promestein..." "Ah Solomon, of all the times Lucia and La Croix had their way, you never once looked at them like that." She said. "Perhaps I'm learning of some desire you had for me this whole time?" Promestein smirked as she stared at me. "Your quest for knowledge, to think part of that was to impress me enough to finally be here today." I looked at her with sheer embarrassment. It's true I thought of her to be extremely attractive. "Perhaps I shall feed a different way then." She said. "A way that would really put you in Heaven." As she said that, she straddled my hips. My penis pushed against her entrance. I gasped softly, I wasn't dreaming right? Promestein is really rewarding me in the one way I'd love more than anything. "Here's your reward Solomon." She said and slowly lowered herself down, letting me inside her. Author's Note: It's not that I don't know how... because I thought that was good so far for a first real attempt at writing a rape scene. But I still am not entirely comfortable with making my own rape scenes. Sorry =( it's like the MGQ formula; Rape begins, teasing, premature finish, more teasing, more ejaculations, slowly fainting, last words from Promestein. So....One rape scene no CG's sadly exist for and I could only dream of becoming real later....' '' I awoke a few hours later to find Promestein was gone. I stood and got dressed up. I almost was still in awe of what had happened. After grabbing my gear, I went to the central room of the Remina lab. There, I found a letter held by a chimera. She brought it to me and walked off. I read the letter. ''Dear Solomon, I was glad to have rewarded you like that finally. I figured it was now or never. Laplace and the Drain Lab are gone. She had self-destructed after her defeat against Luka, she achieved having a will of her own. La Croix is also dead and her Cirque du Croix is gone. You and I are the only Seekers of Truth remaining. Ilias is planning a final assault on the world. Every remaining angel. The chimera's sent down will not be fully capable like the previous wave. The Heavenly Knights will break their immunity at the Ivory Towers and defeat the Next Dolls. Luka will deal with that annoying Third Eden. After that, Black Alice and myself will begin our real plan. The White Rabbit is not just a Monster Lord's genes, but the genes of the Dark God Alipheese herself. Black Alice and I shall use it and absorb Ilias and Luka's holy powers to become the ultimate beings. There, I shall conquer the world and I shall guide humanity. If I am victorious, I shall retrieve you and you may rule at my side for eternity. But for now, you must prepare for the angel's assault. Return to your hometown, and survive this onslaught. Whether or not I succeed you must survive. Even if I die, never allow the Seekers of Truth and their ambitions to die. I know of all of us, you wanted me to live and see humanity flourish and evolve. I was aware of your thoughts on coexistence between Man, Monster, and Angel. I do agree to it as just like you told me, we were proof of coexistence to achieve a goal. You and all of humanity are my successors should I perish. And you of all of them must pioneer their evolution and growth. Never forget why we search for knowledge, the most valuable resource of all. Giving you fire was my greatest work. Goodbye Solomon, I shall never forget you. Promestein. I stood there, reading the letter over and over. She's gone to perform one final task. And win or lose, she will want to our ambition to be achieved. I must do as she says and fight for all truth seekers, as well as all who have had to suffer from Promestein being forced to harm her favorite beings. I kept the note in my pocket, and teleported to Port Natalia. I was finally returning home, and I was going to ensure this world would survive Ilias' wrath. I only hoped it was prepared as well. Chapter 12: Returning Home. Battle against the Angels. I arrived in the outskirts of the city. It was quiet, I removed my coat and placed it in my bag. Disguising my glasses so I can be recognized, I entered the city. I arrived to humans and mermaids, preparing for a battle. I didn't recognize a lot of the mermaids, I was soon stopped by an armored mermaid holding a spear. "You there! I don't recognize you among the defense force, this place is quite dangerous." She had said. "I'm a mercenary from this city. I came to help." I tried to explain. "My name is Solomon." The people in the city, as well as a few mermaids, immediately looked up at me. "Solomon?" One called out. "It's been two years... at that mansion they said he died." Another said. The townsfolk surrounded me suddenly and began their welcoming back. I couldn't believe anyone still remembered me. I traveled out this town often. "General, Solomon here was one of Port Natalia's top sword-for-hire." A mermaid had explained. "He'll certainly defend this city." The general observed me. "Indeed you seem capable of fighting. But I think the Queen needs to speak with you." She said. "The Queen?" I asked as I followed the general. We walked to a Mermaid Pub being used as a base of operations. Two individuals were planning for the upcoming invasion. One was the Queen Mermaid from the meeting with Black Alice, the other was a face I had a lot of explaining to give. "Solomon?" Said the man as he rushed towards me. "It's been two years! Where were you!?" "Hey dad..." I said nervously. "My job turned into a longer quest." I hated lying to my parents. But it was somewhat true. "Your mom and I were worried sick. Your sisters were going to send search parties!" He said. Even as a retired hero my father was still intimidating. "I'm sorry." I said hanging my head down. "What matters is that you're ok." He said and turned to the Queen Mermaid. "Queen Mermaid, this is my son, Solomon." My dad introduced me to her and then left to check on the human soldiers to ensure they were ready. "Solomon, I recognized you from that meeting." She said. "Yes, I've been given orders to return home." I explained. "However we need to focus on defending this city." "No worries, the mermaids here are more than capable under my leadership." She said. "The humans even prepared for the assault. After the meeting in the Monster Lord's castle, the entire world is preparing for Ilias' assault." I was shocked, Promestein ordered me to aid humanity, but it seems they allied themselves with all monsters and are already prepared. "Do you still have the power Promestein gave you?" She asked in a whisper. "Yes, and chimera or angel I have to defend this city now." I said. "The Angels holy immunity is going to wear off." "Indeed, Kraken has told me the plan. Let's just prepare for when that happens." The Mermaid Queen said. I smiled. "Thank you for your assistance in aiding this city Your Majesty." I said. "Call me Laura." She said. "And really I should be thanking you. Now prepare for battle Solomon, I'm sure your help will lead us closer to victoy." I joined the forces preparing for the assault. With primarily mermaids, our city is in good shape to endure attacks coming from the Sea. However my services was best to defend from the inland assaults. As Mermaid's water-based combat and magic can only go so far. After some time, the angels had arrived. Their numbers were massive, but the townsfolk defending the city did not stand down. As the Angel Soldiers charged to the city, the townsfolk gave the signal for the counter-attack. I charged alongside the soldiers. As one angel approached me, I managed to strike her with my blade. She winced back, as if never wounded before, and was frightened. "What...how could you hit an angel?!" She yelled out. Similar reactions were happening all over as the angels were taking damage. The townsfolk and allied monsters were easily defending the assault. Angels were cautious to approach and the sea was at our advantage as mermaids used powerful water magic to literally turn the tides. The battle was easily ours, as we also received help from the Kraken, Queen of the Southern Seas. Using my blade, and my artificial spirits, I kept fighting angels and driving them back. Suddenly, a group of wounded men walked to the mermaid pub where the wounded were being treated. A scout followed and came to the Mermaid Queen. I overhead the report. "Your Majesty! The scouting group was nearly wiped out!" He yelled. "What?! How?" The Mermaid Queen asked. "An Archangel is approaching the city. She easily defeated all of the scouts but myself. We were barely able to retreat." he said. After hearing that, I rushed to the Queen. Something had to be done. "Solomon. We have a problem." She began to explain. "I heard. I'll deal with the Archangel, you don't need me here." I said and turned to the scout. "Lead the way." We both ran back. "Be careful Solomon." She said as I ran off. We ran to the outskirts of the city. I saw an angel standing with several unconscious humans behind her, but she was different. Clad in pink and white armor, but much of her body was exposed, long, braided white hair and holding a sword whilst a bow with heart shaped arrows in her quiver was on her back. She looked at me and smirked. She seemed familiar. Especially her eyes, both containing a single pink heart. "Well, if it isn't Solomon." she had said, "It's about time you were punished for those sins. And I told you that I was gonna be the one to do it." The scout fled in terror, but I realized who she was. "Cupid?" She stood and winked at me. "That's Archangel Icarus to you. The Great Seraph Eden and Ilias agreed to promote me to Archangel status. While you were helping Promestein during our assault, I was trained by the Archangels as one of them." I drew my blade and removed my disguise. "So you're now going to destroy this city? Angels aren't immune to physical harm anymore you know. I'd suggest retreating." She took a stance and smiled. "Oh so the disgraced subordinate of Promestein is choosing to fight?" She asked and giggled "Big mistake, I can punish sinners without restriction now." She said as she soon charged at me. "Gnomaren!" I called out and imbued the power of earth in me. I easily clashed and fought against her with my blade. She was mixing sword strikes with pleasure attacks to try and weaken me. As one blocked blow made me stagger back, she had tackled me and straddled my hips. "Got you!" She said winking at me. "Now hold still, I promise you'll love it." I didn't listen however, I immediately used the power of the earth to push her off me with immense force. She flew back and was surprised. "Man your fake spirits are so annoying!" She said as she sheathed her blade. She then drew her bow and readied an arrow. "This will make you stop struggling." I scanned her arrows, my scanner working now, and found that they would invoke immense ecstasy on contact. She would easily win if she landed a single hit. "Zylphe!" I called as I swapped Spirits. I drew my Gunstaff and prepared for her fire. "Take this!" She said as she fired arrows and reloaded her bow quickly. I dodged and intercepted her fire with my own. She soon realized her fire was useless but smirked as she grabbed an arrow. "Then have a taste of this! Rain of Love!" She shouted as she fired dozens of arrows to the sky. They rained down upon me. There were too many to dodge or shoot as I was forced to take several arrows . They did not hurt, but as they hit me my mind was immediately flooded with lewd thoughts of making love to her. I soon dropped to my knees looking up at her. "Damn it..." I said as my resistance was fading. She happily skipped towards me and kicked my gunstaff out the way. "I got you!" She said as she kicked me on my back. "Time to punish you." My body didn't want to struggle as the trance was taking effect. I had one last resort. But this close to a populated city was very risky. "Hyde..." I said as I grabbed the syringe. "take care of this, just don't harm anyone in Port Natalia... promise me!" I said as I injected the Hyde Injection. My last dose as the Drain Lab had self destructed. "All right, just the angels, I've been waiting for this." Hyde said. My body was no longer in a trance but unconcious. As Hyde took control, Cupid looked at me and quickly backed away. "You're calling Hyde?" She said. "But I thought you wouldn't do that in this city!" she quickly drew back on her bow, ready to try and shoot Hyde down. "The city?" I said and laughed as Hyde was now in control. "Forget them, I'll play with you." I then drew my blade and shouted; "Zylphe!" and quickly rushed behind Icarus, dodging her shot. Just as she turned. I snatched her bow out of her hand. "Draw that sword, I hate long ranged stuff." I said as he snapped the bow in half. Cupid jumped back and drew her sword. "Hey! That bow was my favorite!" she shouted out as she tried to slash at me, but I dodged every attempt. She then attempted pleasure as well. But was shocked as I was now resisting it. Her strategy wouldn't work anymore, Hyde only wants to fight. And her sword techniques alone weren't enough for me normally, let alone with this energy steroid boosting my performance. "Well, this isn't fun at all. You're all alone too. Call for backup!" I said. Wanting a challenge now. Icarus looked as the angels were retreating. She backed away slowly and turned to quickly fly away. "Oh no you don't! Gigamander!" I yelled out as my blade was engulfed in flames. "Wing Dash Blade!" I shouted as I struck Icarus from behind. Setting her wings on fire as I sliced at her back. She cried out in pain as her wings burned. Two angel soldiers rushed to her and grabbed her, flying away. I looked at them smirking. I then turned to the town and stared at the city. "Hyde.... you promised me." I said. Afraid he might not be satisfied. "Heh," Hyde had said. "You know, even as crazy as I am, I still wouldn't destroy this city." He then sheathed his sword and used the back claw to grab my gunstaff. "I think you're actually out of the injection. But I don't care. Victory is ours anyways." He said, and my body immediately regained control. Hyde had given up control early. I walked back into the city and celebrated with them in victory. We had driven back the angels, and word was received that Luka and the Monster Lord had defeated Ilias and that they are returning to Enrika over in Ilias continent. I didn't care however as it wasn't my mission anymore. I went back to my home after the long victory party and got in bed. Getting a good night's rest in my old bed for the first time in years. It felt different not being in a laboratory. Promestein and Black Alice's plan must have failed and Ilias herself is gone. The world is definitely changing. But one question remains to me, a Seeker of Truth; "Where do I go from here?" Chapter 13: Wanted Man. Saying Goodbye. I awoke the next morning. I had gotten dressed, and headed downstairs. My father told me that the Queen Mermaid wished to see me over at the temple near the city. I headed over there. Wondering what was going on. As I head inside, the Queen greeted me. "Greetings Solomon." She said. "Hello Mr. Solomon!" her daughter El had said. "Good morning. So what did you need me for?" I said. The Queen looked at me and began to speak; "Two things. First, as Queen of the Mermaids and on behalf of Kraken, thank you for your aid in defending this city." "Anytime for this place." I said. "Secondly," The Queen resumed speaking, "I just got word from the Heavenly Knights about an important matter." She handed me a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded the paper to reveal my wanted poster, with an accurate artist's rendering with my gear and weapons revealed, for my immediate arrest: '''''Wanted: Solomon, Enforcer of Truth. Alive. Armed and Dangerous. For crimes against the Monster Lord during and before the Assault of Ilias. Last seen in Southern Sentora. I wasn't surprised. But I knew what this meant. From here on out, I was a wanted criminal. I hoped my parents didn't know. "Now Solomon," Queen Laura began to speak again. "No one in Port Natalia other than myself and my daughter know that this Solomon and you are the same. But considering that you come back after two years and take down an Archangel during the assault, the will piece things together." "I see," I said. "I have to leave already?" She nodded her head and said; "If you wish to lay low. They may be aware this is your hometown. They supposedly have information regarding where you came from." "I understand," I said. "I just want to say goodbye. I won't tell anyone who I really am. Thank you." I went back to my house. And sat down on my bed. I decided to pack light and do what I planned on doing before my missed baptism. Traveling the world and learning what I can along the way. But now with a new world. I couldn't wait, but at the same time, I didn't want to go. So I headed downstairs and said goodbye to my family. "Where are you off to?" My dad said. My Mom and sisters in the room. "Well, I..." I didn't know what to say. Suddenly my Dad showed me the same poster. "Go ahead. We won't tell them." He said. And with relief, I had said goodbye to my family. As I left my home and Port Natalia again. I said goodbyes to everyone. And I hoped on a familiar cart. The same one that had taken me to San Ilia where my life had changed. As I sat in the cart, the cart driver from before. "Where to Mr. Solomon?" He asked jokingly, remembering my name after two years. I thought for a moment. I then answered; "Sabasa Castle. Or as close as you can get." "Alright, I'll take you to the caravan that escorts people across the desert." He said and we soon set off. Traveling the world, on the run from the Heavenly Knights, and disguised as a traveling explorer, I was setting my sights on wherever I wanted. "Public Enemy Number 1. Right?" Hyde had jokingly said. "I did all the work though." I laughed to myself and calmly said; "They don't wanna take chances. This is the aftermath of a great war after all." Category:Blog posts